Gas detectors for detecting and/or monitoring harmful and/or offensive gases are widely used in industry, such as in industrial plants, refineries, pharmaceutical manufacturing facilities, fumigation facilities, paper pulp mills, aircraft and ship-building facilities, hazmat operations, waste-water treatment facilities, and other hostile environments. Prior art gas detectors are inherently restricted in their capabilities and effective life in harsh or hostile environments due to the poor conditions and/or levels of corrosive substances and/or humidity. Moreover, sensor leakages and data loss due to excessive humidity uptake commonly occur in prior art gas sensors designed for use in hostile, humid environments. Given these and other deficiencies, the need for continued improvement in the art is evident.